


the winter formal

by barnes1917 (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ://, F/M, and like the plot n shit but i hate riverdale now so, honest to god i’m only leaving this up bc i hate deleting things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/barnes1917
Summary: Jughead gets a call from his favorite blonde asking about a tie that he wasn't aware he was supposed to have quite yet. // OR, the one where Betty doesn't give her guy the chance to ask her to the formal because, well, she's a Cooper. // Based off of a tumblr post. Rated for mild swearing. Currently only a one shot but possibly willing to make it a two shot???





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing anything Riverdale or Bughead...pls be gentle with me lmao. I did post this to ffnet a few days ago but decided to post it here too bc why the hell not you feel???? plus it's unbetad cause i'm lame and have no one to beta for me :)))
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't own anything tbh. i don't even own the plot cause it's based off of a tumblr post (i'll find the post and link it in the comments l o l )
> 
> ALSO Juggie and Betty haven't had THE TALK™ yet (aka they are both too shy and unsure to be like "hey we're a couple now right" cause they're dorks)
> 
> okay now please enjoy :))))))))))

 

Jughead Jones was not one to get caught off guard. He was a writer after all, so he's learned to be quick on his toes. The faster he thinks, the faster he can write. (Plus, with his quick wits, he was able to offer sardonic one liners and sarcastic quips.)

Therefore, he didn't bat an eye when he got an unexpected call from his sort-of-almost girlfriend shortly after he settled into his usual booth at Pop's. His heart beat a little faster as he answered, but nothing about that was new when it came to her.

"Hey stranger. What's up?" He said, lips settling into a lopsided, lovesick grin.

One simple phone call and he's already smiling like a goof? God, he was so screwed. She's got him wrapped around her little finger already and they've only been testing the waters of their _currently undefined_  relationship for a month.

"Hey, so I have a question." She began, sounding as if she were struggling with holding something heavy on the other line. "What color is your tie? Have you picked out a tie? Are you even going to wear a tie? I really hope you're going to wear a tie, but it's totally okay if you don't want to."

_Wait, what?_

Jughead was beyond lost. He furrowed his brow, shutting his laptop and gently moving it aside as this conversation was deemed more important at the moment than his novel was.

"A tie? What tie?"

"Your tie for the winter formal. I'm dress shopping in Greendale with Veronica and Cheryl and since we're going together, we have to match, obviously." She stated, as if this were common knowledge.

Jughead paused. Retraced his last five or so conversations with the brilliant blonde for any mentions of the winter formal. More specifically, if he had gotten the chance to ask her with flowers and a strawberry milkshake like he'd planned. But he didn't. Then he wondered if one had asked the other to the event so casually that it was forgotten. No such conversation was recalled, and thus, he chose his next words carefully, afraid to upset the girl on the phone.

"Um...since when are we going to the formal together?"

The confusion in his voice made her go silent much too long for his liking. Which only caused the knot of worry in his stomach to grow. Had he asked her and forgotten about it? Had she asked him and he'd forgotten about it?! ( _Honestly, he wasn't sure which was worse_.)

"Dammit." She whispered harshly into the receiver, though if he were to guess, she was probably talking more to herself than to him. "I forgot to ask you."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, followed by an amused chuckle.

He could hear Veronica shrieking and Cheryl snort in the background of the call, followed by Betty shushing her friends.

"Sorry, Juggie. Things have been so hectic with Polly and the baby and then my parents that I guess it just slipped my mind to ask.."

"It's alright."

"So?" She asked, expectant.

"So, what?"

"Do you, you know, wanna go with me? To the dance?" She asked, nervous and unsure. "It's okay if you don't, but I'd really-"

"Of course, Betty." He murmured affectionately, interrupting her to calm her anxieties. He wished she were next to him so he could place a gentle hand on her shoulder, an action that always seemed to calm her down.

And sure, in the past he may have avoided dances and other school functions like they were the plague. But now he has this beautiful girl who he's absolutely crazy about and if she wants to go to a school dance, then god dammit, he's gonna escort her. Anything to see a smile on those pretty pink lips of hers.

"Really?"

He could practically see the hope in her voice.

"Yes, Betty, really." He chuckled again, switching the phone to his other ear. "Though I do wish you'd given me the chance to ask you. I had a whole thing planned; flowers, strawberry milkshake at Pop's-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Just because I ruined your plans doesn't mean you can't still treat me to a milkshake." She interrupted, now hasty and playful.

"Obviously." He said, fondly rolling his eyes. "Tonight? Seven?"

"See you then." She said, smile evident in her voice.

"Oh, and Betty?" He quickly added as an afterthought before she could hang up.

"Yes?"

"My tie is any color you want it to be."

She squealed her appreciations, quickly bid farewell and hung up the phone. He was unable to wipe the lovesick grin off of his face for thirty minutes after she'd ended their call.

The spell Betty Cooper had him under sure was a strong one, but he wasn't complaining.

 


End file.
